politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Northfrost Declaration of war on Ahungia
Northfrost joins Innawoods, FBE, and SRHF in going to war with the belligerent faction Ahungia. We have decided to join these factions in war due to these grievances. -The burning of Caen and our faction barracks in Caen built by Jon -The stealing of supplies from our chest room in Caen -The burning of the exterior of our gold farm -The burning of the "German" wheat farm (owned by us in joint with germany) -The ruining of our embassy in Geneva -Attempting to get us to leave the server and to attack SRHF blaming the greifing on them -Illegally breaking another factions laws and sovereignty -Destroying Geneva, a place of international unity -Merging with us to attempt to get blame to be placed on us for their wrongdoings -Putting Northfrost into a state of confusion for two days -Taking materials from our ally Germany -Destroying part of the railway connecting Caen to Germany and Hungary -Putting the server in a state of confusion This declaration of war has been passed by executive order by Chris Chrispie as he is on a two day vacation and can not download minecraft (although he will try). Chris gives all military orders to Timbo who is to assist in any way possible with finding and returning the stolen materials to their rightful owners as well as finding, and destroying Ahungias underwater base and outpost in New Zeland. It is also noted that Timbo and the faction please keep all materials out of caen for the time being and to protect its gold, iron, and mob farms with military protection it is my executive decision that we will move back to caen at the end of the conflict and fortify it better. Caen is a important strategic spot in Europe and it is best that we keep it as we have put so much work into it and the visuals can be fixed with work. It is also of executive order that all members of Ahungia are to be put on kill-on-sight lists for Northfrost and enemies of the state for their vile actions against our factions main outpost. I also ask that timbo keeps the materials secured for the moment as once the war is over we can move them back and go back to normality and work on our constitution as well as rebuilding what we have lost due to the recent unwarranted attacks on our faction. We also would like to apologize to SRHF for assuming that they had burnt down the buildings in Caen, although we do not agree with what SRHF did in Caen (built a dirt embassy and claimed land on the burnt ruins of jons barracks as well as a side of the gold farm) it is now proven due to Ahungia's manefesto that they had indeed caused the destruction of buildings in Caen. We hope that us and SRHF will be on better terms in the future as I have respect for many of the members of SRHF and Innawoods and I would like to open trade routes in caen with Germany, Innawoods, and SRHF. The more united we become the more the server benefits from it overall. Mangoo is a welcomed resident in "rape forrest" and his dirt embassy (which we urge him to rebuild and make something better) -Signed Chris Chrispie Senior Administration member of the State of Northfrost.